The Child of the Underworld
by Sci-fi Christian
Summary: Klaus and Caroline receive glad tidings, and prepare for the arrival of their child. A short ficlet (Three chapters) set between The Kidnapping of Light and The Temptation of Fire and Love. Mythology series.
1. Part One: The News

**I'm finally posting this story, which I hope you all will enjoy!**

**These chapters will not be very long, but I hope you will love or like it just the same. This story is set between the end of Kidnapping of Light and the beginning of The Temptation of Fire and Love.**

**I WANT TO THANK ALL OF YOU WHO SUPPORTED THIS DECISION TO WRITE THIS FICLET!**

**Please remember to review at the end! :)**

* * *

Light filled the garden, and flowers broke through the ground, sparkling and shining with the dew on the petals.

Caroline smiled at each one, and dipped her head. "Good morning." She whispered, bending over to touch the petals.

It was safe now to touch the flowers, for they would never harm the Queen of the Underworld. In fact, they watched over her, and regarded her as more than their Queen. She was their light source.

"My Lady, what are you doing out here?" Anna called out, as she ran into the garden.

Caroline smiled. "I was just visiting my flowers, Anna." She replied, straightening her back.

Anna shook her head. "You should not be out here. Not after your spell, yesterday. Klaus would object." She began, with a panicked tone.

Caroline rolled her eyes. "I just had a weak moment, Anna, nothing too serious." She stated, turning to face the young girl.

Anna closed her eyes. "Klaus has been searching for you, and if he finds out you were out here…" She trailed off when she heard footsteps behind her.

Caroline sighed, and shook her head. "Go on, Anna, I'll be alright." She whispered to young girl.

Anna nodded, and headed down the path in the garden, leaving the two alone.

Caroline smiled at her husband. "Good morning, my love." She replied, walking up to him.

Klaus folded his arms over his chest, and glared at her. "You should be resting, Caroline, especially after yesterday." He stated, in a firm tone.

Caroline shook her head. "I'm fine, besides the Bennetts came to see me, and said I actually need a little bit of exercise." She replied, smiling.

Klaus shook his head. "That doesn't matter. I came up to see you, and what do I find?" He asked, dropping his arms, and flinging them outward.

She sighed. "I'm fine, Niklaus." She replied, stepping closer to him.

He sighed. "Caroline, I almost lost you once and even the thought of losing you again…" He trailed off, touching her face softly with his left hand.

She smiled, and dipped her head. "You worry too much." She whispered, closing the distance between them.

He shook his head. "Apparently, I don't worry enough." He stated, caressing her cheek.

She shrugged. "I think you worry plenty, just as I worry about you." She replied, reaching up with her right hand to touch his face.

He sighed. "Caroline." He whispered, staring into her eyes.

She smiled and leaned forward to softly kiss his lips. She pulled back slowly. "You're my husband, and I am your wife. It's natural to worry about the other." She explained, searching his eyes. "Especially with the love we hold for each other." She added, watching him smile.

"Are you trying to get me to look over the fact that you disobeyed me?" He asked, touching her face gently.

She smiled. "I'm not akin to taking orders from someone who is my equal, Niklaus." She stated, stepping back from him and walking away.

He shook his head, and followed her back to the palace. "Caroline," He began, grasping her upper arm, and turning her to face him. "I only say this to protect you. I don't know if there is anything else out there who will try and take you away from me." He stated, with a dark look in his eyes.

She sighed, and tipped her head. "I know, Klaus, but…" She paused, and closed her eyes. If she thought he was protective now, just wait until she told him the news.

"But what?" He asked when she remained silent after a few moments.

She opened her eyes, and grasped his hands in hers. "Have you ever thought of having a family?" She asked, softly, not giving too much away.

Klaus shrugged his shoulders. "I have never thought of it." He stated, seriously, loosening his hand from one of hers and lifting it to her face. "Until I met you." He whispered, stroking her face.

She smiled softly, and leaned into his hand. "I always dreamed of having children of my own, but I never dreamed I would." She whispered, searching his eyes. "Can women have children down here?" She asked, watching his face turn serious.

He clenched his jaw for a moment, and then relaxed it. "They can." He began, motioning towards the palace. "If they come into the palace for the delivery or else the child is stillborn." He stated, watching her face fill with fear. "Why do you ask?" He asked, trying to keep her from moving away from him.

"What about the Queen of the Underworld?" She asked, in a ghost tone. "Does it still apply to her?" She asked, turning her back to him.

His brow furrowed as he watched her. "I don't know. There has never been a Queen down here until now." He answered, stepping towards her. "Caroline, why are asking these questions?" He asked, watching her back stiffen.

She shrugged, trying to keep her voice level. "I'm just curious, Klaus." She answered, keeping the tears in her eyes back.

He shook his head. "No, there is more to it than that, Caroline." He paused, and lifted his head back. "Do you want children?" He asked, watching her carefully.

She sniffed, and he knew she was crying. She wiped her eyes with her right hand, and swallowed her emotions down. "I do." She whispered, bowing her head.

He sighed, and turned her around to face him. "Caroline, there is nothing in this world I would more than you, except to have a child." He whispered, looking at her tear filled face. He wiped the tears away with his thumbs, and sighed. "Talk to me." He whispered, tenderly.

Caroline lifted her gaze to his, and swallowed the lump in her throat. "You are going to get your wish." She whispered, seeing confusion on his face. "We're going to have a baby." She added, after a moment.

Klaus only took a moment for the news to sink in. he swallowed the lump in his throat, and searched her eyes. "Truly?" He asked, with hope shining in his eyes.

Caroline smiled and nodded. "Truly." She whispered, letting out a squeal when he lifted her in his arms, and twirled her carefully around.

He set her down on the ground, and glanced down at her stomach. "Is that why the Bennetts came to see you?" He asked, watching her nod.

"Yes, and it is why I had that spell yesterday. They said it was natural for a newly expectant mother to feel that way." She explained, smiling.

He smiled in return. "You do realize that this means, I will be extra protective of you now." He stated, huskily.

She rolled her eyes. "I know. I don't like it, but…" She trailed off when his lips crashed into hers. "Oh, damn it." She murmured, kissing him back.

Klaus chuckled against her mouth. He had won that argument, but he had the feeling that over the next few months, he would lose a few.

He just had to be ready to face a pregnant Queen. His Queen.

* * *

**Please be KIND in your reviews!**

**The next part will be up soon! Remember there will only be three parts to this!**

**Until Next Time...**


	2. Part Two: Seven Months Later

**Here is the next Part of this ficlet! I hope you all enjoy it!**

**THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR CONTINUED SUPPORT!**

**Please remember to review at the end! :)**

* * *

**Seven Months Later**

Klaus ran down the hall from the throne room as fast as his legs could carry him. He burst through the doors of their bedroom, and took in his wife, standing in front of the window with her arms around her growing belly.

"Caroline?" He asked, stepping further into the room.

Caroline turned around, and her face lit up at the sight of her husband. She frowned when she took in his frantic look. "Klaus, what is it?" She asked, approaching him, slowly.

He quickened his pace, and glanced down at her stomach then into her blue-green eyes. "I saw Anna running down the hall towards the kitchen, and I thought…" He trailed off when she smiled tenderly.

She nodded, and touched his face tenderly with her right hand. "I sent her for some clover punch." She whispered, nodding once more.

"Clover punch?" He asked, his eyes narrowing as he gazed at her.

She nodded, and glanced down at her stomach. "I had a craving, and the clover punch came into my mind." She answered with a soft, hungry look in her eyes.

Klaus shook his head. "Only you would think of something like that." He whispered, pulling her into his arms. "When I saw her run, I thought…" He trailed off again, and closed his eyes.

She sighed, and wrapped her arms around his neck, and pulled back to look at him. "Everything is alright, Nik." She whispered, leaning forward and kissed his lips. "I'm fine, and so is the baby." She whispered, kissing him again, smiling against his lips when he relaxed.

He sighed, and returned her kiss with mild passion. He slowly pulled back, moaning when she held his bottom lip in between her with a soft suck.

She giggled, and opened her eyes. "See." She mocked, as he glared at her with passion filling his eyes.

He titled his head to the side, and tightened his arms around her waist. "I see that you are taking this lightly." He stated, watching her carefully.

Caroline opened her mouth to protest, but his lips covered them quickly. She shook her head, before he had a chance to make her forget her argument. She pulled back, and glared at him. "I am not." She stated, firmly. "I have been taking every precaution, and have been doing everything I can to make sure you don't have to worry." She continued, nodding her head in affirmation.

He smiled, showing off his dimples, and nodded. "Love, I'm going to worry either way." He whispered, watching her sigh.

She smiled. "You wouldn't if you didn't love me." She confirmed, pressing closer to him.

He smiled, and touched her lips with his. "So true." He whispered, kissing her once more.

She hummed, and placed her forehead on his. "Did you finish with the petitions?" She asked, softly.

He sighed. "I had just finished the last one, when I saw Anna." He answered, quietly.

"You know, you would have finished up sooner, if I had been there." She offered, with a smile.

He shook his head, rubbing his forehead against hers. "I did miss you sitting beside me, my love." He whispered, lifting his head to kiss her forehead.

She smiled, and stroked the back of his head tenderly. "I would have been there, had you not been so stubborn." She stated, quirking her brow.

Klaus sighed, and closed his eyes. "Caroline." He stated, in aggravation.

She smiled, and leaned forward. "Don't Caroline me, Niklaus." She scolded in a whisper. "I may be your wife, and I love you, but you don't order me around." She stated, lifting her brow once again.

He let a smirk slowly appear on his face. She was still the feisty woman he loved. He shook his head. "Even if I worry about you." He whispered, huskily.

She sighed, and smiled. "There is a difference between worrying and being overprotective." She stated, firmly, glaring at him softly. "You can worry, but the overprotectiveness, I can do without." She added, feeling him pull her closer to him.

"I will always protect you, Caroline." He whispered, touching her face lightly. "I don't want to lose you." He whispered, searching her eyes.

"You won't." She whispered, placing her lips gently on his. "I promise." She added, kissing him once more.

He sighed, and returned the kiss with small amount of passion. "You are trying to win this argument aren't you?" He asked, in between their kisses.

She moaned, and giggled. "What if I am?" She asked, kissing his lips.

He smiled against her lips. "Then, I would say, you are." He whispered, weakening against her.

She smiled, and held him closer. "You know, you can still make love to me." She whispered, seductively.

He shuddered against her. "Is that an invitation?" He asked, huskily.

She sighed, and pulled back. "Damn right."

He chuckled, and picked her up in his arms, and carried her to the bed. He gently laid her down, and captured her lips with his.

He felt the cold air touch his body, and he knew she had used her powers to dispose of his clothing. He lifted his head, and saw a mischievous glint in her eyes. "Oh, Caroline." He whispered, moving his hand over her body, disposing of her clothing as well.

She giggled, and felt him move over her, and then gently pushed inside her. There was no need for arousing her, for she was already ready for him, and he for her.

Knowing that he couldn't get too rough, Klaus pushed inside of her softly, tenderly, making more love with each thrust of his hips.

He rocked against her, and kissed her lips, as his left hand fondled her breasts, which were becoming bigger due to her condition. He lifted his head, and saw her eyes fill with passion and love, and he bowed his head to kiss her breasts, and smiled when she moaned.

Her hands moved over his bare skin, and down to his buttocks. Moving her nails over his bare skin, he smiled as he shivered, and the shiver moved inside her.

She moaned as his thrusts became slightly stronger, but it didn't hurt, instead it brought her to more pleasure than ever.

She wanted to arch her back, but she couldn't, so instead she grasped his face and kissed him into oblivion, as she rode on the white hot passion of light and love.

Klaus felt the passion overwhelm him as he thrust once more inside her. He kissed her lips, and moved his tongue over hers, as his high was reached, and he was slowly coming down.

Gently he pulled out of her, and rolled on his side, careful not to land on her swollen stomach. "Are you alright, my love?" He asked, after he caught his breath.

Caroline smiled, and nodded. "Oh, I believe I'm more than alright." She whispered, turning her head to look at him.

He chuckled, and touched her face gently. "I'll try to tone down my protectiveness, but I won't tone down my love for you." He whispered, bending over her to kiss her lips.

She moaned against his lips. "That's all I ask." She whispered, when he pulled back. "By the way, the Bennetts came to see me today." She whispered, touching his face with her right hand.

He quirked his brows, and looked at her. "What did they want?" He asked, searching her eyes.

She smiled. "They gave me a date for when our child will be born, and they said, that this child will be the first of many." She replied, stroking his face.

He smiled. "Oh, really?" He asked, humor in his eyes, though she read the love in them.

She nodded. "Yes, really." She whispered, smiling.

He bent over and kissed her lips. "So when is this glorious occasion going to occur?" He asked, kissing her cheek.

She smiled, and closed her eyes. "Two and a half months from now." She whispered, moaning as he nibbled her neck with his teeth.

He moaned in agreement, and smiled against her skin. "Did they happen to say what the child will be?" He asked, nibbling her neck once more.

She moaned, and bit her bottom lip. "They didn't say." She whispered, breathlessly.

He hummed, and pulled back to look into her eyes. "I'm hoping for a daughter." He whispered, watching her eyes open in slight shock. "I want a daughter to look exactly like her mother, and hold her mother's light." He whispered, with love coming off every word.

Tears filled Caroline's eyes, and she smiled wanly. "Oh, Niklaus," She whispered, taking him into her arms. "I love you." She added, feeling his bare body align with hers.

He kissed her blonde head. "And I love you." He whispered, pulling back to kiss her once more.

Standing outside, Anna smiled at the wolf still standing guard, a green drink in her hand. "I don't suppose she wants her clover punch right now." She whispered, with a wink to the wolf.

The wolf barked lightly, and straightened when he heard moans coming from the bedroom.

Anna shook her head, and headed back down the hall. Her mistress was happy, and so was her Lord, and she couldn't have been happier at that moment.

* * *

**Please be KIND in your comments!**

**Next and last part will be up soon!**

**AN: There is such a thing as clover punch. It is usually made during St. Patrick's Day! The recipe can be found on the net! I forget the exact website, but just type in clover punch and you'll find it. If you want to!**

**Until Next Time...**


	3. Part Three: The Birth

**The FINAL INSTALLMENT! I hope you enjoy!**

**THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR SUPPORT! IT MEANS SO MUCH TO ME!**

**Please remember to review at the end! :)**

* * *

**Two and Half Months Later**

Caroline straightened her back after an hour of sitting in the library, and felt a twinge in her stomach. She placed her hand on her nine month stomach, and bit her bottom lip.

She smiled as the pain subsided, and turned to Anna, who was sitting reading a small novel. "Anna," She whispered, biting her lip once again. "I believe it's time." She whispered, watching the young girl stand up quickly and head to her mistress.

"Oh, my lady, should I send for Klaus?" She asked, placing her arm around Caroline.

Caroline shook her head. "Not yet, get me to my bedroom, and then send for him." She replied, before biting back a scream.

Anna nodded, and helped Caroline out of the library and down the hall a little ways towards her bedroom.

Caroline bit her lip, and tasted blood as it poured in her mouth. "Oh, gods!" She shouted, throwing her head back.

"Just a little farther, my lady." Anna replied, in a panic.

Caroline let out another scream, and bent over. "Oh, gods, Klaus!" She screamed, halting just outside her door.

Anna turned her head when she heard footsteps running down the hallway. She breathed a sigh of relief when she caught sight of Klaus heading towards them.

"Caroline!" He shouted, reaching his wife and Anna.

Caroline groaned, and bowed her head. "Our child is coming." She cried, and smiled lightly.

Klaus smiled at her, and motioned to Anna to move, as he picked his wife up in his arms, and carried her gently in the bedroom, laying her down on the bed.

He brushed her hair from her forehead, and kissed her forehead gently. "I'll contact the Bennetts." He whispered, standing, only to have her reach for his hand.

"Don't you dare leave me, Niklaus." She stated, with a growl, as she groaned and thrashed about on the bed.

Klaus sighed, and glanced towards Anna. "Contact them." He ordered, and the girl nodded, hurrying out the room. He turned to his wife, and caressed her face. "You'll be alright, my love." He whispered, watching her bit back a scream.

"Oh, gods!" She shouted, nearly sitting up on the bed. "It's coming!" She added, bringing her knees up, and throwing her head back.

Klaus moved his eyes over her body, and fear shown in his eyes. "What should I do?" He asked, with uncertainty.

Caroline glanced to her husband, and smiled faintly. "Move to the front of me, and look." She stated, groaning as she sat up.

Klaus moved to sit in front of her, and moved her dress up to her knees. Glancing between her legs, he smiled. "I see a head, love." He stated, watching her nod.

She smiled, and grasped her knees with her hands. "Oh, Klaus!" She screamed, her face beading up with sweat and turning red.

Klaus looked at her with pain in his eyes. He hated seeing her in pain. "Caroline…" He trailed off, when she growled.

"Don't you dare, Caroline me, Niklaus!" She shouted, panting. "This is your child too!" She shouted once more, feeling a searing pain into her body. "Oh, gods, I'm going to kill you!" She shouted, throwing her head back.

Klaus swallowed hard, as the baby began to move further down. "Love, you can kill me later, right now, you have to push!" He shouted at her, causing her to flash her eyes.

"Don't you dare tell me what to do, Niklaus!" She shouted, shaking her sweat drenched blonde hair.

He smirked at her words. "Love, I wouldn't dream of that." He remarked, shaking his head, placing his hands down in-between her legs.

She smiled, until another pain ripped through her body. "Oh, gods!" She cried, tears burning her eyes, as she began to rock back and forth.

Klaus sighed, and looked down to see their child coming further and further. "Our child is almost here, love." He replied, lifting his gaze to hers.

She shook her head. "I can't do this!" She hesitated, crying out in pain.

He swallowed, and glared at her. "Yes, you can, Caroline." He encouraged, watching her shake her head once more.

"No, I can't." She whispered, biting back a loud moan.

He straightened up, and grasped her face in his hands. "Caroline Mikaelson, you are the strongest woman I know. You tamed a man, who was cruel and unfeeling until he met you, and you loved him without provocation." He swallowed, watching her eyes fill with tenderness and tears. "You married him, and gave up so much to be with him, leaving behind your mother to do so." He paused, watching pain flash on her face. "You fought his stepfather, the very heart of darkness, to save him, and brought him back from destruction." He smiled, as she swallowed her emotions. "You, my dearest Caroline, are the strongest, bravest, and most loving woman alive. If any woman can do this, you can, my love." He whispered, watching her smile brightly.

"Oh, Niklaus." She whispered, lifting her right hand to touch his face. "I love you so much." She whispered, leaning forward to kiss his lips before groaning in pain.

Klaus smiled, and returned her kiss before leaning back to check on the progress. "One more push, Caroline." He replied, not really knowing what to do.

Caroline inhaled deeply, and slowly let it out as she pushed with all the strength in her body. She let out a scream as she felt the child move, and her eyes opened for a second to see Klaus' face shine with a smile, before she collapsed on her back in the bed.

Klaus held his child in his arms, and felt tears burn his eyes. He lifted his gaze to his wife, who was smiling at the sight.

"It's a daughter." He whispered, nearly choking on the words.

Caroline smiled, and inhaled deeply. "A daughter." She whispered, watching him move over to her, while balancing their daughter in his arms.

He produced a towel in his hand, and wrapping his daughter up in it. "She's beautiful, Caroline." He whispered, gazing at his daughter.

Caroline sat up, slowly and pressed her body against the headboard. "What shall we name her?" She asked, leaning against her husband.

Klaus smiled, and turned his face to his wife. "How about Lucinda?" He asked, turning back to his daughter.

Caroline smiled, and touched her daughter's head, who was drifting to sleep. "It's beautiful. What does it mean?" She asked, softly, feeling the anxiety from the birthing take its toll.

Klaus smiled. "It means 'giver of light'." He whispered, gazing at his sleeping daughter. "She will give light to all newborns." He whispered, kissing the forehead of his daughter.

Caroline smiled, and leaned back against the headboard. "I love it." She whispered, drifting into slumber.

Klaus smiled, and rocked his daughter in his arms. "Thank you, my love." He replied, his gaze never leaving his daughter's, who opened her eyes, and he realized then, that she was going to have her mother's blue-green eyes. "You gave me a beautiful daughter, just like her mother." He whispered, kissing his daughter's head once more.

Caroline smiled in her sleep, knowing that her daughter was going to be beautiful and wise.

**~X~**

Standing outside, the Bennetts smiled to each other, and then to Anna.

"It is done." Ayanna remarked, clasping her hands in front of her. "A new star is born to the gods, and she will be a wonderful addition."

Sheila smiled and nodded. "She will have her mother's beauty and her father's wisdom."

Emily smiled, brightly. "She will be the light to all others as her mother was the light to her father."

Anna smiled and approached the door. Her hand touched the doorknob, but the Bennetts stopped her.

"Let the family rest, little one. They will call when they are ready." Ayanna replied, tenderly.

Anna nodded in understanding and turned to leave the hall.

Inside the bedroom, Lucinda opened her eyes and gazed at her doting father. With a small smile, she lifted her gaze to her mother, who was sleeping soundly on her father's shoulder.

Somehow in her mind, she began to feel a light in her soul, and even though she was just a few minutes old, she knew that her adventure had just begun.

And it had.

* * *

**Please take into consideration that I have not had any children, so I hope that I captured the birthing scene remotely accurate. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this little ficlet.**

**AN: Lucinda is a derivative of the word Lucina, who was the Roman goddess of childbirth. She was also the giver of first light to newborns.**

**The story continues in The Temptation of Fire and Love! a Stebekah story!**

**Until Next Time...**


End file.
